


Spare Parts

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Kuron now known as Ryou is being fitted for a new arm.





	Spare Parts

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Spare Parts

“This would be easier if we had something other than spare sentry droid parts to work with,” Vrek the Blade medic who was attempting to fit him with a new prosthetic before he and the Paladins left for Orinde said sounding annoyed. He had to admit the medic was an odd one as far as the blades went because he looked like a shorter darker furred Ulaz and was extremely talkative. “Are you sure we can’t wait until we can acquire a proper replacement arm?” He had initially thought Vrek was female because of his short statue until he’d been corrected by the very annoyed medic.

“I’m kind of in a hurry to have both arms again,” he said quickly. He was more than capable of functioning without it but it was quiet an adjustment to suddenly not have the use of one of his arms. Vrek began to mutter about impatient aliens and he couldn’t help but recall the mantra he’d done his best to follow. Of course that reminded him that it wasn’t really his mantra just another thing he’d inherited from Shiro when he was created.

“Hold still then,” Vrek said annoyed as he began to tinker with the shoulder connection. “This spare sentry arm was not designed to interface with the remains of your previous combat prosthesis.” He began to swear softly to himself in Galra before looking up at the door. “And where is the short paladin with the coding from your original arm I can connect it but without that I can’t make it work.” He didn’t bother answering he had no idea how long it would take Pidge to find the copy of Shiro’s arm protocols among her clutter in the green lion.

He glanced down at the silver grey arm noticing that it was bulkier having clearly been meant for a sentry. Vrek has done his best to alter it to match the length and breadth of his old arm so he’d be symmetrical but it would always be slightly bigger. He honestly felt a bit of kinship with the new arm because he also felt like spare parts. He was glad that during his talk with him Shiro had seemed to bear him no ill will and even suggested he use the name of his grandfather but he still wasn’t sure he belonged here with the Paladins. The door opened then and Pidge entered holding a data drive. “About time shorty, I’ve been done for ages.” Vrek lied as he turned and took the drive.

“Shorty!” Pidge said indignant. “You’re barely taller than I am your like a pocket Galra.” He ignored their sniping at each other and closed his eyes. The weirdest thing was if he concentrated he could still feel the black lion even though he wasn’t a paladin anymore if he’d ever been one. “Since you’ve got everything you need I’m heading back to the others.”

“Thanks for bringing the data Pidge,” he said but she just mumbled something non committal as she headed out of the door. He heard Vrek mumbling about how rude it was and he felt compelled to defend Pidge. “It isn’t easy for any of them I am a clone of their friend sent to spy on them.”

“Are you a spy right now?” Vrek asked shocking him and he quickly shook his head no speechless at the question. “Then they should just get over it the circumstances of your birth don’t matter a bit.” That surprised him he’d have thought a Blade member would be more wary of him. “I mean remember when you first met me you mistook me for a female.” He nodded again curious where this was going. “Well my family and even the medics who delivered me made that same mistake but in time we all find who we really are and those who will accept us.” He realised Vrek was speaking about being trans and felt a bit silly for never considering that such experiences might be universal and found in all species. “You seem a bit shaken I hope I haven’t disturbed you my cousin spoke highly of the original your cloned from.”

“No just a bit surprised that you’d tell me,” he said looking at him closely again. “Your cousin was Ulaz.” The similarity in their appearance now made a great deal of sense now that he knew they were related. “I wish things had turned out different.”

“So do I but Ulaz was always head strong especially for the males he fell for,” Vrek said beginning to type extremely fast on the console he was working at. “You have the originals memories would he have had a chance in another universe were he lived?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted after a moment. “Shiro was attracted to him but I think some things might have held him back.” Vrek hit a button and there was a brief stinging sensation and suddenly he could move his arm. “Are you done that quickly?”

“All I had to do was delete all the unneeded data like weapon and interface protocols as the sentry arm doesn’t have those capabilities,” Vrek said reachign up to unhook the connectors from the arm. “And then map your synaptic triggers to the control system.” He stepped back, “You should have complete control over your new arm now.”

He stood up and began to move his arm experimentally. “It feels good, it feels natural.” He said as he moved it in a few experimental arcs. “Thank you for this Vrek.” He said turning toward the shorter Galra to find him staring at him. “What is it?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to mate with me,” Vrek said surprising him and his shock must have shown on his face cause Vrek laughed. “Perhaps that term is more loaded among your species I am not seeking a relationship I am seeking a one time carnal experience with you since it has been a great while since my last one.” Vrek appeared very confident as he looked him up and down, “And I believe it has been some time for you as well.”

He realized then that it hadn’t been a long time he’d never actually had sex with anyone despite having Shiro’s memories of his past relationships. “Well that’s complicated,” he said causing Vrek to laugh. He looked closely at Vrek noting how much he looked like a shorter Ulaz but he wasn’t him and he certainly wasn’t Shiro but the attraction was there. “You know what life is short let’s do it.”

“Good,” Vrek said hitting a button. “There we wont’ be disturbed.” The shorter Galra grabbed him then and pulled him into a passionate kiss. “This will also be good practice for your control of your new arm.” He said when he broke the kiss. He found himself laughing as Vrek pulled him toward the examination bed again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
